The Kuruta Family
by Romy Sweet
Summary: Su Alteza Imperial la Gran Duquesa Sakura Kuruta fue la hija más joven del emperador Kurapica Kuruta, el último zar de la Kurutak Imperial, y de su esposa Neon Nostrade.
1. Chapter 1

The Kuruta Familiy

_The Kuruta Familiy_

-- Personajes Principales --

Kurapica Kuruta Emperador de Kuratak 40 años frió, calculador, amable casado con Neon cabello rubio ojos azules, piel blanca mide 1,80 (En el ultimo capitulo 70 años)

Neon Nostrade emperatriz de Kuratak 39 años alegre, divertida, alocada casada con Kurapica cabello rosado largo hasta la mitad de las piernas (si, muy largo Xddd) ojos azules (casi iguales que los de kurapica pero mas brillantes) piel muy blanca mide 1,80 (En el ultimo capitulo 69 años)

Naomi Kuruta hija del emperador y emperatriz Neon y Kurapica, tiene 13 años, es la mas grande de los hermanos de la familia es fría, calculadora como su padre le cuesta hacerse amigos cabello rubio largo hasta la espalda ojos azules mide 1,48 piel muy blanca (En el ultimo capitulo 29 años)

Hitomi Kuruta hija del emperador y emperatriz Neon y Kurapica es la segunda al nacer, tiene 10 años es divertida y alegre aunque en raros casos suele ser fría y calculadora como kurapica, es rubia y ojos azules mide 1,40 piel muy blanca (En el ultimo capitulo 26 años)

Usagi Kuruta hija del emperador y emperatriz Neon y Kurapica es la tercera, tiene la misma personalidad de neon, alegre y divertida mide 1,30 tiene 5 años (En el ultimo capitulo 18 años)

Sakura Kuruta hija del emperador y emperatriz Neon y Kurapica (Protagonista del fic) es rebelde y algo alegre mide 1,12 tiene 3 años (En el ultimo capitulo 17 años)

Kurai Kuruta hijo del emperador y emperatriz Neon y Kurapica

Es frió y calculador como kurapica, es el menor de la familia mide 1,10 tiene 2 años En el ultimo capitulo 16 años)

La pelirosa acostada en su cama imperial junto a su esposo el rubio, emperador de toda Kuratak, se veía durmiendo pacíficamente...su rostro mostraba alegría.

–Ahhg- Neon Nostrade de dolor empujaba a dar luz a su hija...Estaba embarazada de 9 meses y 2 días ya había llegado la hora de dar luz a su pequeño niño.

El kuruta se levanto rápidamente, se había sentado junto a su esposa ayudándola a empujar...10 minutos después la pelirosa dio luz a una hermosa niña cabellos rosados ojos azules como el padre.

–Ya nació- dijo Kurapica sonriendo, mientras miraba el rostro de su esposa exhausta por el trabajo.

Tocaron la puerta y la abrieron suavemente,

Eran las hijas de Kurapica y Neon: Naomi: 13 años, Hitomi: 10 años, Usagi: 3 años.

-Ya nació papá?- dijo Usagi alegremente

-Así es- dijo Kurapica

Caminaron lentamente a ver a la pequeña niña era idéntica a su madre aunque con los ojos del padre.

-Ayy, no es linda?,verdad Naomi? Dijo sonriendo Usagi

-Hmp- dijo Naomi

-Genial…otra hermana más...que linda dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa

-Y? por lo menos es mas alegre que ustedes dos, frías o egoístas- dijo riendo

-Y tú eres una molestia- dijo Naomi molesta

-….-

Usagi rápidamente salio de la habitación llorando

-Naomi, eso no estuvo nada bien…ahora ve y discúlpate con ella- dijo el rubio

-Lo siento querido padre pero no lo haré, me niego a disculparme con esa niñita inmadura- dijo Naomi enojada

-Si serás tonta Naomi…siempre la lastimas ni siquiera puedes pedirle disculpas- dijo Hitomi enojada

-Ja!, mira quien lo dice la chica perfecta- dijo Burlándose

-Puede que sea perfecta pero no soy una insensible como tu!- dijo esto, corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación y se va.

-Naomi…esta vez...si te pasaste...- dijo Neon abriendo sus ojos

-Así es, quiero que vayas y te disculpes con ambas de inmediato!- dijo Kurapica

-Pero...- fue interrumpida por Neon –AHORA!-

-Bien…- dijo molesta cerrando la puerta de la habitación dejando solos a Kurapica y a Neon junto a la pequeña bebe.

-Y bien?- dijo Neon

-Bien que?- dijo confundido

-Que nombre le pondremos a nuestra hija?- dijo sonriendo

-Ahora que lo piensas…no lo se, deberías ponerle tu el nombre- dijo mirando a la bebe.

-Bien, entonces...le pondré...Mm...Sakura te gusta?- dijo sonriendo

-No esta mal, me gusta dijo besando suavemente a Neon en los labios.

-En el pasillo del palacio-

Usagi lloraba desconsoladamente en el pasillo contra la pared

-Naomi… ¿Por qué tienes que ser así de fría conmigo?-

-Usagi!- dijo Hitomi corriendo hacia Usagi poniéndose alado de ella

-Eh? Hitomi?...Que haces aquí?- dijo confusa

-Naomi…- dijo bajando su rostro

-Uff, como siempre…nunca v a cambiar no es verdad?-

-La verdad…no…- dijo triste

-Es verdad…- dijo

De repente Naomi se acerca lentamente a ellas

-Hitomi..Usagi.queria pe…- de repente Usagi la interrumpe

-Valla mira Hitomi llego la duquesa mas fría del universo- dijo enojada

-Se, ahora que quieres? Seguir lastimarnos con tu frió carácter?- dijo molesta

-En realidad no…- dijo bajando su cabeza

-Entonces a que has venido?- dijo usagi confusa

-A…-

-A que? Ya dínoslo!

-A disculparme con ustedes!- dijo Naomi asustada

-…-

-Ehm..Perdón?..Escuche bien o dijiste que nos venís a pedir disculpas?- dijo confusa

-Es correcto, yo…se que he sido fría con ustedes siempre...Pero...He decidido cambiar mi actitud... y ser como ustedes..- dijo Naomi nerviosa

-Bueno…no se que decir y tu Usagi?- dijo mirando a su hermana Usagi

-Esta bien, te perdonamos- dijo sonriendo

-Gracias…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Ambas hermanas se dan un fuerte abrazo

Fin del capitulo 1

Espero que les haya gusto pronto haré el Cáp. 2 .

Dejen Reviews

BYEE

_Princesa Moon_


	2. Capitulo 2

The Kuruta Family

The Kuruta Family

_Capitulo 2: Hermanas de Sangre_

Una hermosa mañana como cualquier otra, la familia real de Kuratak salía de paseo a festejar el nacimiento de su nueva hija Sakura. 3 Limosinas para la familia... la primera limosina para Kurapica y Neon (El emperador y la emperatriz) en la segunda limosina Naomi y Hitomi y la última Usagi y Sakura quien Usagi cargaba a Sakura en sus brazos mientras acariciaba la cabecita de esta Las duquesas y la emperatriz estaban con unos hermosos vestidos blancos lleno de joyas excepto Sakura que era bebe usaba un pequeño vestido pequeño no muy ajustado con un collar de perlas ideal para la bebe. Kurapica vestía de un traje bastante elegante de color negro.

_En la limosina de Kurapica y Neon_

-Toma Neon aquí tienes los papeles para predecir el futuro- dijo el rubio dándole 30 hojas blancas

-Ehmm…no crees que son muchas? Dijo la pelirrosa triste

-Si…bueno muchas personas quieren saber su futuro- dijo Kurapica sonriendo

-Ohh, que trabajo…bueno ya que lo haré enseguida dijo Neon sonriendo mientras saca su lapicera de su bolso y empieza a escribir en las hojas mientras Kurapica observa.

_En la limosina de Naomi y Hitomi_

-Naomi, no te parece hermoso nuestro país? Dijo Hitomi muy divertida observando desde la ventana

-Si, muy lindo- dijo Naomi secamente

-Naomi, quedamos en algo no se te ha olvidado no es así?- dijo Hitomi molesta

-Eh? De que hablas? Claro que no! Sabes que me cuesta ser buena con la gente- dijo Naomi mirando a Hitomi

-Ah, eso es verdad, jeje bueno esfuerzate después de todo no es difícil dijo sonriendo

-Si…supongo- dijo Naomi con una pequeña sonrisa

_En la limosina de Usagi y Sakura_

Mientras Usagi miraba por la ventana de la limosina Sakura jugaba con unas muñecas, se divertía la pequeña duquesa

Usagi se voltea a ver a Sakura

-Jeje, se nota que te gusta divertirte eh Sakura?- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Sakura

-…- La pequeña Sakura rió

-Me gustaría verte mas grandecita Sakurita- dijo Usagi divertida

Sakura seguía jugando con sus muñecas, Usagi la cargo con cuidado en sus brazos agarro una muñeca y se la dio a Sakura para que jugara con ella.

-Que lindo es tener hermanas- dijo sonriendo

_En la limosina de Kurapica y Neon_

-Listo! Termine!- dijo Neon tirandole las hojas blancas a Kurapica lo cual las agarro

-Bien hecho Neon- dijo Kurapica sonriendo

-Kurapica…no te veo feliz con nuestra nueva hija- dijo Neon triste

-Si...Bueno…no es eso, yo...esperaba tener un hijo varón en la familia…-dijo Kurapica fríamente mientras miraba a Neon perversamente de arriba a abajo

-Jeje...no estarás pensando que tengamos otro hijo...Verdad? dijo Neon sonrojándose

Kurapica agarra a Neon de la cintura y la lleva hacia su pecho susurrándole en el oído

-No es mala idea…- dijo Kurapica besando el cuello de Neon lentamente

-Kurapica…ahora no, quizás otro día si?- dijo Neon sonrojada

-Si eso quieres- dijo el rubio soltando a Sakura

-Vamos!, no estés enojado Kurapica- dijo Neon besando lentamente a Kurapica en los labios

-No lo estoy, linda- dijo sonriendo mientras besaba a Neon

_En la limosina de Naomi y Hitomi_

-Si!! Naomi mira ya hemos llegado! Dijo Hitomi alegremente

-Es verdad….- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba la ventaba

-Espero que ha Sakura le agrade el lugar- dijo Hitomi sonriendo

-Así es...- dijo Naomi fríamente

_En la limosina de Usagi y Sakura_

-Wao! Mira Sakura ya llegamos, espero que te guste- dijo Usagi alegremente

-…- Sakura aplaudía graciosamente mientras que Usagi se ría locamente

-Jajajaja, hay que hermanita tan graciosa eres, ven vamos- dijo sonriendo

Las tres limosinas se estacionaron en un hermoso parque gigante y elegante

Fin del capitulo 2

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo ah por cierto este fic tiene NeonxKurapica mas adelante habrá mas parejas

Pronto haré el siguiente capitulo

Byee

_Princesa Moon_


End file.
